Cat Gets a Flu Shot
by hillaryhappy28
Summary: Cat doesn't like shots so Tori and Jade have to try to get her to go to the doctors office
1. Cat gets a flu shot

"No" whined Cat.

"It's just a flu shot, come on Cat you have to" Tori shouted.

"No, make me" Cat yelled

Tori and Jade have been trying to get Cat to go to the doctor's office for her flu shot for two hours now. She he hates flu shots, but she had the flu two days ago so Jade and Tori are looking out for her while she recovers.

"Cat comeon or I'll do what I did last time where I grabbed you and strapped you to the seat" Jade said with anger.

"Nooooo" Cat wailed as she began to wail up with tears and as she ran up to her room and hid under her covers.

"I'll go after her" Jade said

"No Jade I'll go after her she sounds pretty upset and ….well…..yeah" Tori said.

"Fine" Jade said

Tori ran upstairs and sat on her bed next to her and she came up from under the covers.

"Tori I don't want a flu shot" Cat wailed

"I know but if you don't want to get sick then you have to get even more shots but after if you get one I ,will buy you ice cream" Tori said.

"You promise "Cat asked

"I promise" Tori said.

So after that they all got into the car and Tori went to the back seat with Cat and held her hand and Cat layed her head on her shoulder the whole way there. When they got there cat look worried.

"There is nothing to be afraid of" Tori said.

"Yes there is, there's the scary doctors" Cat said

"They're not scary" Jade said."Not unless you make them mad!"

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

When they got there they checked in and sat down. When it was there turn the went to a small room where Cat and Tori sat on a big table while Tori held Cat down while the nurse cleaned her arm.

"Ok Cat you will feel a small pinch ok it will only hurt a bit ok one….two….three" Tori said.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Cat started to cry.

Cat started to kick and scream but Tori and Jade tried to keep here still.

"Ok now are we done here because my ears are ringing and this place smells " Jade said.

"Yes yes we are, come on Cat lets go get some ice cream" Tori said.

"My arm hurts Tori" Cat said softly

"I'll give you some medicine for it at home" Tori said.


	2. jades bad day

"Cat, I'm home from school" Tori said

Cat got sent home early because Sinjin had the flu and went to the nurse and then Cat went to the nurse to take her medicine so Sinjin sneezed all over Cat so now Cat is sick.

"Hi, where is Jade" Cat said

"She's in detention, apparently she tied a student to a fire hydrant, but she'll be here in a minute" Tori said

"How did she do "cough" that" Cat said between coughs.

"I don't know, hey do you need anything" Tori asked

"Yeah, maybe another blanket" Cat said

"Ok be right back" Tori said

Tori ran upstairs and then Jade came bursting through the door.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" Cat screamed "Jade, don't scare me like that".

"Sorry, hey where's Tori she owes me 5 bucks" Jade asked.

"She's upstairs getting me another blanket" Cat said

"Hmmmm" Jade said with an evil smirk "Maybe she can tie you in the blanket then take you back to the doctor."

"She would never do that" Cat said

"Ok Cat" Tori said "It's time to go"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Cat screamed as she ran around the room

"Told you" Jade said biting into an apple.

"Told her what" Tori asked

"That you were going to take me back to the doctor office" Cat said

"Jade, I told you not to do that anymore" Tori said

"I can do what I want" Jade said

"I'm not taking you back to the doctor Cat, I'm taking you to my house, my mom said it would be best if you stayed over there tonight" Tori said "Come on lets go, Jade get two blankets and her stuffed, purple giraffe."

After they got to her house Cat vomited and then Trina vomited after the vomit was cleaned up Jade played another trick on Cat with a pen.

"Hey Cat, look what I have for you" Jade said while holding up a purple pen and handing it to Cat

"Ohhh pretty pen" Cat said holding it then Jade pushed a button on her keys shocking Cat "Owie" Cat said shaking her hand

"Jade, are you having a bad day or something because you would never do this to your friends" Tori said looking at her with anger

"No, It's because me and Beck broke up" Jade said while looking down

"Awe Jade, you will all ways find other guys" Tori said

"No, it's not that It's because her barrowed pair of my scissors and I want them back" Jade said with anger

"Can't you buy another pair" asked Cat

"No because I sharpend the scissors myself" Jade said

"Oh" Tori said.


End file.
